The Rising of the Fallen
by Iceshine
Summary: Emily Cox has been mysteriously transported to the Warrior world. A prophecy has foretold about her, saving the four clans. Will Emily ever get back to her world or will she die before she reaches her destiny?
1. Chapter 1

The Rising of the Fallen

Summary: A girl gets sucked into the Warrior world. A prophecy has foretold a special cat that can save all four clans. Will she make it back into the real world? Or die before the goal could be accomplished?

Allegiances:

Waterclan (Riverclan):

Leader:

Dewstar- White tabby she-cat with green eyes

Deputy:

Mosspelt- Flame colored tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Leafshimmer- Pretty dappled she-cat

Warriors:

Flamewhisker- Bright orange tabby tom with orange eyes

Mistpool- White she-cat with on black paw

Windclaw- Small tabby tom with scathed ear

Halfear- Black tabby tom with half of a ear

Longfur- Mud brown tabby tom with long fur

Blackshine- Sleek black tabby tom with yellow eyes

Ashmoon- Gray she-cat with cloudy blue eyes

Cherrystrike- Dappled she- cat with green eyes

Sunwish- Small agile she-cat with orange eyes

Robinflight- Brown tabby tom with orange eyes; Skyclan's descendant

Tigerfang- Striped Tabby tom with blue eyes

Springfeather- Pretty she-cat with green eyes

Reedsplash- Large tabby tom with blue eyes

Honeyfur- Honey colored she-cat with green eyes

Silverpebble- Silver she- cat with blue eyes

Yellowmist- Grey tabby she- cat with yellow eyes

Rippleheart- Sleek silver- and- black tabby tom with green eyes

Lilyshine- White she- cat with red eyes

Rosepetal- Beautiful she-cat with amber eyes

Softfur- Small she cat with white, soft fur; amber eyes

Apprentices:

Dawnpaw- Dappled she- cat with amber eyes

Mentor: Lilyshine

Petalpaw- Small cat with dark orange eyes

Mentor: Leafshimmer

Heartpaw- Lithe black she-cat

Mentor: Robinflight

Stormpaw- Gray tabby tom with bright green eyes

Mentor: Silverpebble

Kits:

Scarkit- Brown tabby tom with scar on right eye

Mother: Shadowfeather

Father: Wolfpelt

Plumkit- Dark she- cat with amber eyes

Mother: Silverpebble

Father: Flamewhisker

Queen:

Nightflower- Black she- cat with amber eyes

Silverwater- Silver she- cat with green eyes

Elders:

Tangleweed- Brown tom with tangled fur

Fawnheart- Honey colored she- cat with a strikingly pink nose

Lighteningclan (Thunderclan):

Leader:

Crystalstar- Pure white she- cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Tigerlily- Tiger striped she- cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat:

Snakefoot- Agile black tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Crowflight- Black tom with orange eyes

Plumwillow- Small she- cat with amber eyes

Scarletfeather- Small silver she- cat with silky fur. Blue eyes

Sunbreeze- Small tabby tom with yellow eyes

Moonshine- Silver she- cat with blue eyes

Sunshine- Golden she- cat with pale blue eyes

Sandstorm- Sandy tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Dovepaw- Gray she- cat with blue eyes

Mentor: Snakefoot

Fishpaw- Black tom with amber eyes

Mentor: Plumwillow

Lilypaw- Dappled she- cat with blue eyes

Mentor: Scarletfeather

Queens:

Lighteningwillow- Stormy grey she- cat; born with the thunder

Nightwhisper- Black she-cat. Green eyes

Airclan (Windclan):

Leader:

Heartstar- Silver she- cat with cloudy grey eyes

Deputy:

Hazelheart- Strong she- cat with hazel eyes

Medicine cat:

Barkfur- Brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Warriors:

Moonwillow- Silver she- cat with green eyes

Petalbreeze- Agile, small she- cat with hazel eyes

Tigerwhisker- Stripped tabby tom with brown eyes

Halftail- White tabby tom with half a tail

Morningfeather- Pure white she- cat with fluffy fur

Flowerfall- She- cat with whispy tail; blue eyes

Waterfall- Blue she- cat with shiny eyes

Redfur- Red tabby tom with- yellow eyes

Clawface- Tabby tom with half- clawed face

Hazelheart- Honey colored she- cat with hazel colored eyes

Firefur- Orange tabby tom with red eyes

Runningflash-Swift white tabby- tom with long fur

Apprentices:

Nightpaw- Black she- cat with orange eyes

Mentor: Barkfur

Bluepaw- Blue she- cat with blue eyes

Mentor: Flowerfall

Kits:

Foxkit- Red tabby tom with green eyes

Mother: Flowerfall

Father: Redfur

Icekit- White she- cat with blue eyes

Mother: Flowerfall

Father: Redfur

Queens:

Wintersnow- White she-cat

Elders:

Mousewhisper- Grey tabby tom with orange eyes

Nightclan (Shadowclan):

Leader:

Tailstar- Brown tabby tom with a long tail

Deputy:

Cloudblaze- White tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine cat:

Ivysong- She- cat green eyes

Warriors:

Icewhisker- Grey she- cat with blue eyes

Silvertiger- Silver tabby tom with orange eyes

Emberpelt- Orange tabby tom with red eyes

Poppypatch- Brown tabby tom with scarred eye

Crystalshine- She- cat with blue eyes

Pebblesplash- Silvery she- cat with orange eyes

Blackheart- Black tabby tom with green eyes

Scarface- Hazel colored tabby tom with a scar

Leafblaze- Crème colored she- cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Firepaw- orange tabby tom

Mentor: Ivysong

Dawnpaw- She- cat with blue eyes

Menotr: Blackheart

Talonpaw- Large handsome black tabby tom with green eyes

Mentor: Emberpelt

Kits:

Windkit- Pure white kit with blue eyes

Mother: Crystalshine

Father: Scarface

Rainkit- Born in the rain

Mother: Crystalshine

Father: Scarface

Queens:

Brightheart- White she- cat with blue eyes

Nightfall- Black she- cat with blue eyes

Chapter 1

A young girl screamed in fright as she was sucked into a swirling vortex. Hissing like a wild animal, the vortex vanished leaving the parents shocked. A loud wail filled the air as the two parents of the young girl turned back home, mourning of their lost daughter. The tension hung thickly in the air as they headed off into the deep depths of nowhere. Numb and tense, the mother sensed the presence of yet another. Heat radiated off the thing just like a human heartbeat.

She eagerly turning around, seeing her daughter. She let out a delighted cry and stumbled blindly towards the reflection. The father held her arm and shook his head sadly, pain slipping past his hard barrier on his face. The mother argued and pointed at the reflection, mouth moving swiftly. He looked up, surprised at what he saw; a young, but beautiful girl with long silver hair swinging around her perfect hour glass frame. Petite yet average, the young girl, too which the mother assumed was their daughter. "Come." She whispered. They warily stepped forward. "Don't come find me." She said, looking right into their souls. The father clenched his fists. "I will come back." The girl started. Hope soared between two parents like a bird's wing. "When the time is right." She finished.

The bird dropped dead, leaving them with no hope. They sighed. The young girl nodded. "You have brought this down on me. The curse will still remain, traveling the veins of our children. My children will bear this curse as well." She hissed. The reflection shriveled up, then disappeared into the night sky. The stars twinkled as if nothing had happened, the birds continued to sing their song. Everything was right except for this.

Chapter 2

Emily POV

Darkness was the first thing I saw when I snapped back into conciseness. _Was I dead? Is my soul living in heaven or burning in the pits of hell. _I asked myself. I opened my eyes. I was greeted by a pair of warm eyes. "She's awake." A murmur had spread through the area. _Where was I? This place seems familiar. _I said. I immediately straightened up. Where was I? What happened to mom and dad? I cocked my head curiously. "What are you going to name her, Nightfall?" A soothing male voice whispered. A voice above me whispered. "How about Winterkit?" She asked. A deep purr rumbled from the front of the nursery.

"Perfect." He purred as I felt a rough tongue snag at my head. I got up on my four paws, and took in my surroundings. A deep, comforting den was where I was in there were plenty of trees and a beautiful waterfall with a highledge right in front of the waterfall and a river flowing freely. "NIGHTFALL!" I squeaked out. Eyes settled on me. "I'm right here Winterkit." A voice said. I looked curiously at a cat in the front of the nursery. A largely built tabby tom with broad shoulders and green eyes stood in front of me. I looked at my mother. Nightfall. She was a black she- cat with blue eyes. Nightfall is my mother, I know that for sure and I'm guessing that that was my father. "Cloudblaze, look at her. She looks just like you and me." A more feminine voice purred. "CLOUDBLAZE!" I screeched.

I stumbled blindly out of the nursery. "NIGHTFALL! CLOUDBLAZE! I WANT FRESH KILL!" I screeched again. The ground started to vibrate as Cloudblaze and Nightfall came towards me. Cloudblaze picked me up by the scruff and carried me. On instinct, I went limp in my Father's jaws, making me easier to hold. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey meet me at the highrock for a clan meeting" A voice called. The sound bounced off of the rocks as my father looked up. He padded next to Nightfall and sat down, setting me down in front of him. There was silence. No one talked as the clan began to gather. Then voices swept among the cats, moving like a wave. "Today, we have a new kit among us." Tailstar began. He hesitated briefly then once again spoke. "She is the daughter of Cloudblaze and Nightfall. Together, they have decided to name their kit, Winterkit. Congragulations, Nightfall and Cloudblaze." As he finished his sentence, the clan broke out into a deafening uproar. Tailstar padded calmly towards us but I could see the excitement fizzing in his eyes.

He towered over me and dipped his head and nuzzled my head lovingly. "Welcome to Nightclan, little one" I felt heat rushing through my veins as he licked Nightfall on the head and gave a stiff nod towards Cloudblaze. I saw Cloudblaze's whisker twitch. What was wrong? I saw a white she- cat padding towards us. She stopped in front of me, inspecting me carefully. Finally she spoke. "Isn't she early?" I had no idea what she was talking about but decided to go with the flow. She must've sensed my confusion and started to explain. "You aren't supposed to- ow!" She didn't get to finish her sentence before a black cat swiped at her ear. "Be quiet, sister. Don't frighten her." Nightfall hissed and wrapped a tail protectively around me and pulled my close. I looked at Cloudblaze who was kneading the ground softly with his claws. He looked up, surprised to find me staring at him rather intently. Nightfall turned her attention to me. "Winterkit, I'm going onto hunting patrol with some other clanmates. I'm going to leave you here with Brightheart. She will take care of you. Ok?" She asked softly to me. I nodded blandly and scrambled towards the white she- cat. "Take good care of her or I'll kill you myself." She growled at her older sister. Brightheart nodded and picked me up by the scruff. I watched sadly as I saw Cloudblaze and Nightfall go to arrange patrol. I sighed and relaxed. I was set down on a mossy area in the queen's den. I took a pawful of dry moss and crumpled it together and batted it towards Brightheart. She caught it with her jaw and batted it gently towards me. I got up on my hind legs and swiped it with sheathed claws.

"Good job, Winterkit." She purred loudly. I stuck my head and tail high in the air which caused Brightheart to _mrrow _in laughter. "Brightheart! Can I go see the apprentice's den? PLEASE." I begged her. She seemed to think about it then nodded her head. "Ok. But only for a little while. I saw Talonpaw go in and I think he's sleeping." She mewed. I nodded eagerly and stumbled out of the queen's den and into the apprentices den. I felt a lump on the thing I was near. It twitched and slowly got up. That must be Talonpaw

Leopardstar's POV

(A/N Leopardstar of Riverclan is in Starclan)

I lashed my tail in anger. "What have they done? They changed the Warrior code and the Clan names. We should do something about it" I spat. I looked at Yellowfang who was sitting down quietly. "Well?" I asked her snarling. Her gaze fixed on me and she slowly shook her head.

"They have to make their own decisions." She mewed calmly, not posing of a threat.

I bristled. "They have gone insane!" I hissed. "They should never change the rules that Starclan has made for them." I bared my teeth and dug my claws in the earth in order to keep them busy instead of digging them into the much older cat's throat.

"But Starclan also gave them freedom." A voice said. I swung my head towards the direction it came from. A brown tabby tom with a crooked jaw padded out of the mist. "Crookedstar." Yellowfang meowed, dipping her head in greeting.

"Yes that's right. Starclan gave them the right to be free." Yellowfang agreed. I growled but Crookedstar silenced me with a look. Yet two other cats outlined the mist. "We are not amongst the living. We are the Living Dead." A voice came from the mist. Two cats padded out and stood proudly next to my former leader. The young she- cat rubbed her head against Crookedstar's crooked jaw. The other she- cat which was a silver she- cat entwined her tail with a young Thunderclan warrior; Graystripe. I remember them from my kit hood. Crookedstar's mate, Willowbreeze and Crookedstar's daughter, Silverstream. I dipped my head stiffly towards them which in turn, bared their teeth at me. I flinched back, having to sense their hatred.

"We have to go." Yellowfang mewed, padding away and disappearing into the starry night sky.

"We have yet to discuss this." I snarled under my breath then let my body be carried away along with the wind.

A/N This is it for chapter 1. I will have chapter 2 posted up soon, hopefully. But I have been inspired by many different authors here on fanfiction which I thank you for. I will NOT name names on this fanfiction YET. Hopefully I will soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The Rising of the Fallen

Nightfall POV

_*FLAHSBACK TO WHEN SHE FOUND THE KIT*_

"Nightfall, go lead the border patrol and take Icewhisker, Blackheart and Dawnpaw, Pebblesplash and Scarface with you" Cloudblaze had ordered me to lead the border patrol. I dipped my head to my mate in respect then I signaled to the patrol to head on out. I lunged out of the undergrowth and trotted near the woods. I tasted the air and my throat contracted with a mix of anger and fear. Lighteningclan. I hissed loudly and flicked my tail, signaling the patrol to stop. "Dawnpaw, what do you smell?" I said to the small trembling apprentice. Her blue eyes widened.

"Me?" She whispered.

"Yes you." I snapped impatiently. She tilted her head up towards the sky and took a deep breathe. She narrowed her eyes. "I smell Lighteningclan." She hissed. Blackheart nodded approvingly at his apprentice then looked at me. I focused my well trained eyes onto the oncoming patrol which was easy to spot in new- leaf.

The leading black tom with orange eyes which was a cat named Crowflight melted from the forest along with his patrol, paws crunching loudly on the dead leaves, lasting from last leaf- bare. A sandy tom with green eyes, Sandstorm, a silver she- cat with blue eyes, Moonshine and a Small she- cat with amber eyes, Plumwillow and a small apprentice with a black pelt and amber eyes, Fishpaw. They halted behind their border and looked at us. "Your scent is all over our territory!" I growled at Corwflight. In a flash his orange eyes blazed bright orange, eyes like a newly fed fire.

"You DARE accuse Lighteningclan of stealing your land! We would never do such a thing" He spat. I bristled. "Well then, explain why you're scent is all over OUR territory!" I hissed fur fluffed out making me look bigger. "I wouldn't mix up my scents any day unlike you stupid, weak, worthless, furballs over there, and that includes you too" I hissed, flicking my tail at the patrol and towards their clan.

He roared then launched himself at me, jaws agape. My haunches and leg muscles tensed and I sprung up high in the air, landing behind the black tom. He swung his head around and lunged again and was sprawling on the forest floor with Blackheart on top of him. Black wrestled with Black fiercely.

I swung around and I yowled to the apprentice. "GO GET HELP!" I shrieked. Plumwillow did the same, telling the apprentice to go get help. I was knocked off my paws with such force that it sent me flying like a bird. A sandy tom stood over me, baring his teeth fiercely at me. I growled as his paws gripped my shoulders, pinning me down. I kicked his under- belly with my hind legs and sprang up to my paws. He sprang again and I rolled out of the way just in time. Sandstorm landed with a thud on the forest floor. I dived beneath him and sunk my teeth at his already scratched stomach. "That will give you some scars to remember. Well that is IF you survive" I growled as I ripped out clumps of his fur. He landed down, crashing his weight on top of me. I huffed as he stood up on top of me.

I twisted my head and bit his paw, sinking my teeth into his sensitive pad. He shifted his weight and I slipped out from his grasp. I lashed my tail and I rammed my head into his side. He winced at the impact and collapsed. I sprang onto him and sank my teeth into his neck, blood spitting out from his mouth in the process. He struggled then almost immediately went limp under my grasp. I got off him to see other cats coming. I bared my teeth then lunged myself at Sunshine, a golden she- cat with pale blue eyes. I landed on my paws and looked up to see her running away.

A sneer curled my lips as I broke off into a run after her. I raced right behind her and lunged and my claws met with fur. My claws tightened on her pelt and it slowed down the already tired cat. _Getting_ _dragged was not an option_ I thought then bunched my muscles and lunged and landed onto her back and sunk my claws into her forepaws.

She slowed down and tried to shake me off. I tore her neck right out and then she collapsed. "Going down without a fight, are we? Are you a coward?" I taunted. She whimpered as I bit into her shoulders then she went limp. I saw a flash then I was on the ground. I saw Scarletfeather nuzzling Sunshine, whimpering pitifully as I got up on my paws, she turned around and glared at me. "I don't know why that Lighteningclan would have such weak cats in their clans, going down without a fight." I sneered. She growled. "Are words the only thing you can do to insult me?" She growled and charged. I charged as well, meeting her head on. I sunk my teeth into her shoulder and heaved with all my might, muscles rippling under my pelt.

I forced her down onto the ground. "Let's end this quickly, shall we?" I sneered then ripped her throat out, blood splashing onto my muzzle. I heard a whimper off into the forest. I followed it then I saw a kit in the forest. I picked it up gingerly then padded back into the clearing, leaving the two to die.

The kit was a white kit with black paws and tail tip. She had beautiful purple eyes already.

"CLOUDBLAZE!" I yowled to him, fur muffling my calls to my mate. "I found this kit. Can we care for it?" I asked hopefully. He cocked his head then gave small nod. I have nursed and cared for this kit. I asked the whole clan to pretend that Winterkit was my kit so she didn't feel lonely when she grew up.

_*FLASHBACK ENDS HERE*_

So Winterkit wasn't my real kit. But she looks like my own kit. I have to tell her that soon.

Talonpaw POV

"Silvertiger, lead the hunting patrol and take Emberpelt, Talonpaw, Crystalshine, Poppypatch, and Pebblesplash with you." Cloudblaze ordered.

I sighed and heaved myself onto my paws and followed the assembling cats. Silvertiger flicked his tail and we lunged out of the undergrowth.

I padded alongside my mentor, an orange tabby tom with red eyes. His name was Emberpelt, having an apprentice just to be deputy. But I liked him a lot. He has taught me so much that I know right now.

I thrust my nose in the air and tasted it. I slithered into a hunter's crouch then slowly pawed my way to the young rabbit, distributing my weight evenly on my four paws. I sniffed again. When I got close enough, I lunged.

The young, plump rabbit reacted quickly but out of pure instinct, I chased it, pumping energy into my legs. I ran through the forest but I quickly caught up with it the pounced, hearing a crunch along its spine then I swiftly bit its neck to end it. I padded back then buried the rabbit, smelling a squirrel and a mouse nearby.

I chased down the mouse and the squirrel and dug the rabbit back up then padded back to the clearing.

Emberpelt nodded his head, red eyes focused on something else. "Good catch, Talonpaw." He meowed. My whiskers twitched slightly. I sat down, curled my tail around my paws neatly then began to wash myself.

I licked in a rhythmic strokes then sat straight again, waiting for the rest of the patrol to arrive. They appeared out of the forest, prey dangling out of their jaws.

As they approached, I dipped my head in greeting. "Great catch, Talonpaw." Crystalshine greeted me, eyeing the prey I had caught. Poppypatch nodded her head in agreement. I let out a rough purr then dipped my head. "Thanks. You too." I meowed. They ignored me. I growled loudly in annoyance as we padded back to camp, rolling my eyes. _She- cats these days_.

I put the prey in the prey pile then went into the apprentice's den then flopped down on my nest lazily. I yawned then let my eyes close then I was sound asleep.

A small snap and a yowl was heard before I slowly got up from my nest and growled_. Was someone invading camp?_ I heard a small squeak then looked down.

There at my paws was a cute kit. It was a white she- cat with black paws and tail tip and purple eyes. She did look like Cloudblaze and Nightfall but she wasn't her real kit. "You must be Winterkit" I purred then licked her head warmly keeping up the act Nightfall had told me to pretend that she was her kit. She nodded her head then looked up at me.

"Who are you? You must be Talonpaw! Brightheart told me about you. You're bigger that what she had described to me." I purred then rubbed my head along her head. "I didn't know that there were rumors about me especially good ones." I murmured. I was in thought. _Rumors? Oh Starclan, Let them be good ones. _I prayed.

The small she- cat puffed up her chest proudly. "I want to be like you one day, all big and strong and brave!" I stood there, shocked and rooted to my spot. "What?" I said dumbly.

She prowled to me in a hunter's crouch and sprang almost higher than me. She tried again then landed on my head, small claws grappling for a spot to grab firmly on.

I playfully shook her off and growled. "Invader! Get him!" She squeaked in surprise as I lashed a paw swiftly in her direction. She ducked then rolled out of my view quickly.

I felt a sharp stab of pain as Winterkit landed with a soft thump on my tail. I instinctively wrapped it round my hind- leg as she charged at me, pouncing and landing on my back. I could see the muscles working under her pelt as the bunched up and pounced. She soared like a bird then I leaped and knocked her out of the air gently and caught her with a paw, landing with an oomph sound. I placed her gently on the fresh moss.

She looked up at me, dazed then scowled harshly at me. "You may have won this time, but I WILL come back." She hissed playfully. I feigned scared as I flattened my ears against my skull then put my tail in between my hind legs then whimpered. "I'm scared." I mewed. A sharp gasp filled the air. "The almighty Talonpaw is SCARED!" She laughed. I narrowed my eyes as a white cat emerged in the front of the den.

"I'll take her." Cloudblaze said curtly. I opened my mouth to reject then closed it. I nodded reluctantly as Cloudblaze took Winterkit.

I tilted my head and growled loudly when he was out of earshot. I padded into the clearing to see cats sharing tongues. I watched longingly as I saw mates together. I always wanted one and kits of my own. I heaved myself up and bounded over to the prey pile.

I chose a fat rabbit and went into the nursery. I dropped it down. "Here is your prey." I murmured. I looked at Winterkit. She scrambled towards me and clung to my forepaws.

"Talonpaw! I want to play!" She said innocently, looking at me with those big eyes. I sighed. I will never be able to resist her. I looked at her 'mother', asking her with my eyes. She silently shook her head. Then looked at me again, telling me something.

I sat down in front of her and bent down whispering something to her. "Nightfall says no b-" I was cut off. "WHY!" She wailed. I licked her quickly on the head, comforting her immediately. "But we can share fresh- kill together. Your very first piece of fresh- kill." I finished. She immediately brightened up.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded my head firmly. "Really." I still can't get used to this. Why did I have to appear here of all places?

Leopardstar POV

I kneaded the soil in between my paws. It felt good to be alive again. Then, I was in the skies once more as if nothing happened.

The trees began to whisper as an orange tabby tom bounded up the hill, green eyes darting everywhere, hackles raised. "Danger is arriving." Firestar warned me, standing next to me. I acknowledged him with a stiff nod of the head. I closed my eyes then imagined myself being in the dreams of Tailstar, leader of Nightclan once known as Shadowclan.

In a flash, I was wading in the dreams of Tailstar. He stood there on the highrock in his dreams. I hovered in front of him, looking straight at him with cold, unblinking eyes. He looked surprised. "Leopardstar! What are you doing here?" He stuttered, looking around for his clanmates like a startled mouse.

I laughed coldly. "This is your dreams, Tailstar. I came to warn you of the danger arising in the depths of the Dark Forest. Train her and train her well, Tailstar. I glared out into the forest the moonlight spilling onto my pelt making it silver.

"Who, Leopardstar? Who?" He demanded. My gaze fixed on him. "Beware." I stated again, ignoring his first question. "Blood will fill the streams, fighting will fill dreams, the cats around you, dying, beware the cat lying. Slowly, death will flick you off, one by one, hide, fight or run, there will be no way to escape" I hissed, flexing my claws. "A young kit is you're only hope, Tailstar." I said, fixing my composure. "Beware." I said, vanishing.

Tailstar POV

As I got back from a hunting patrol, I immediately padded up to the highrock to make an announcement. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey meet me at the highrock for a clan meeting!" I yowled.

I sat down, waiting for the clan to gather. "Starclan has sent me a message." I started. Murmurs started, down beneath my paws. "A great battle is coming. We must prepare and unite with the other clans. Tonight is the full moon, also the night of the gathering. Until further notice, we will speak of it at the gathering, with the other clans." I meowed.

A yowl brought me back to earth. "But how do we know when it's going to come? It can come any time." Cloudblaze yowled, starting a sentence. "Shouldn't we make Winterkit an apprentice by now?" Cloublaze meowed, finishing his sentence, sitting down next to me, looking down at the clan.

"We don't know when it's going to come." I meowed bitterly. "And Winterkit is still too early." He ignored my tone and leaped down the highrock, going straight for Nightfall. I watched longingly as they looked proudly at 'their kit', wishing that it was me, sitting next to her, me hunting with her, me watching proudly as Winterkit grew up, me grooming her, me keeping her warm. I sighed internally then turned around then lunged through the lichen that hung from the den.

I circled my moss nest, plopping down with a loud sigh. The lichen rustled.

"Come in" I rasped. I go up slowly then wrapped my tail neatly over my paws. A bright orange cat popped his head in, shivering. I motioned for him to continue. He gently set a few seeds down in front of me. I looked at him, confused.

"Ivysong wanted me to give some poppy seeds to you. She said you had trouble… erm… sleeping, she said." Firepaw explained, flicking his tail in my direction.

I simply nodded numbly then dipped my head in thanks then flicked my tail at him and told him to leave. He scrambled out of my den, thankful to be out of the hot, stuffy den.

I got on my belly as I slowly licked up the seed then put a paw over my nose and fell asleep, wishing it was me doing those things.

"Tailstar! Wake up!" A voice hissed at me. I felt something on my head. I shot up from my nest. Nightfall was standing there with and amused look on her face. I stood there in shock. _Nightfall licked me! She licked me. _She came over and nuzzled me. "Today's the gathering." She reminded me.

I simply nodded then flicked my tail to the entrance of the den. She padded out, feeling a pull. I twitched my ears, feeling the burning on the places she had touched me. I shook it out of my head, confused.

I padded to the highrock and sprang down. "Cloudblaze, come with us to the gathering, Ivysong you to and take Firepaw with you. Emberpelt, Talonpaw, Scarface, Leafblaze, and Pebblesplash will all attend the gathering tonight. The rest, stay and guard the camp." I narrowed my eyes at Dawnpaw. She grinned sheepishly, avoiding my gaze.

"Let's head out." I announced. With a single flick of the tail, I padded out, towards Waterclan.

"Greetings, Dewstar" I greeted warmly. She acknowledged me with a nod of her head. She looked at me knowingly. "Let them pass." She barked out the orders shrilly. Her warriors nodded and made a path. I dipped my head to her in thanks.

"We have to pass all three clans." Emberpelt whined. I snorted disbelievingly, hearing a warrior whine. "So?" I growled, lip drawled back in the beginning of a snarl, eyes full of disgust. He shrugged and melted away with the other cats. "Great Starclan, someone woke up on the wrong side of the nest." He snorted.

I hissed at him and cuffed his ear, claws unsheathed. "Shut up, you piece of fox- dung" I snarled. He whimpered, blood seeping out of his ear and onto his orange pelt. Ivysong nudged me forwards gently. She glared at Emberpelt then went to stand by her apprentice.

The Lighteningclan camp came into view briefly after the fight. Crystalstar was padding up ahead. Swiftly, with a flick of the tail, we ran swiftly around the Lighteningclan patrol, to the edge of their border, not waiting for granted permission. "Come on, hurry up." I panted. "Lighteningclan isn't going to grant us permission for a while."

Airclan was there, waiting for something and talking quietly amongst themselves. "Heartstar, permission to cross?" I mewed hopefully. She studied me closely then nodded her head. "If it's for the gathering, then yes." She granted us permission then told her warriors to make a path for us.

The great tree stood there, towering over us. I nodded, satisfied. I stiffened when I saw that only Lighteningclan was there, glowering at us. "Ignore them." I spat then leapt onto the Nightclan branch, Cloudblaze sitting below me.

There was a tree branch for every clan leader and deputy, the deputy always lower than the leaders, showing the official rank. The tall, cut tree stump was for making announcements but you had to leap down. It's best to do it carefully so you don't fall.

"Airclan has arrived!" Heartstar yowled into the night sky. I relaxed then drew a wet paw over my ear. The chattering ceased a tiny bit, and then started once more.

"Heartstar. How are you today?" I greeted. She looked at me. "I got a message from Starclan." She meowed blandly. I nodded my head. "Me too. There is going to be great danger. Leopardstar visited me in my dream."

"Waterclan has arrived!" Dewstar called. "Let the Gathering begin." Dewstar leaped on the Waterclan branch, Mosspelt following. Dewstar nodded and I leaped forward. "Nightclan is well. Prey is plentiful and we have a new kit in our clan. Her name is Winterkit, daughter of Nightfall and Cloudblaze." It stung me just to say this sentence, I winced then turned around, tail held high then leaped back onto the branch. The Lighteningclan leader, Crystalstar leaped onto the tree stump, bristling madly.

"Lighteningclan is well. Prey is plentiful. Sandstorm, Sunshine and Scarletfeather have all died due to a battle with Nightclan." She spat out the last word like it was crow food.

I bristled. "Our patrol found your scent all over our territory!" I defended my clan swiftly. "You brought this on you own clan. Not us." I spat.

"But we didn't step a paw on your territory!" Crystalstar argued. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say, Crystalstar. We both know that that's a lie" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"What? Me? Lie?" She meowed innocently, too innocently. I narrowed my eyes as she continued her lies. "Lighteningclan didn't step a paw on you're territory. The patrol would have told me." She continued to lie. I lashed my tail, crouching in anger and lunging for her throat.

I forced her onto the ground. "Either tell the truth or die." I hissed, pressing a paw firmly onto her neck, claws digging into her throat lightly. She made a choking sound. "Lighteningclan, attack!" She gargled. I lifted my head.

"Do want to get more warriors killed today? Do what's right. I'm doing this to get an honest answer from her. In other words, don't fight!" I shrieked digging my claws into her throat harder.

"Attack! I command you too!" She snapped. She looked expectantly at her clan. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Tigerlily slowly shake her head. "Crystalstar, don't you know what it means to lose more warriors? We have already lost enough warriors already. Just tell the truth or else. You should have believed in Starclan!" She said, baring her teeth at her leader.

"You betrayed me, Tigerlily! How could you? And I have already told you! Starclan does not exist!" She let out a low hiss then went limp. I kicked her off the tree stump. She landed on her paws then sprang at me. I rolled out of the way and crouched. I charged at her and tackled her down, ignoring the fact that the moon was covered with dark grey storm clouds.

A black flash stood right in front of me and stood protectively over me. Then the cat fell on the stump, blood seeping out of the neck. I squeezed my green eyes shut, hoping and praying to Starclan.

_No, please, Starclan! Please no! _I begged. I cracked my eyes open and let out a surprised yelp. _No! Why! Why! No this has to be a dream_

There at my paws was a dead Nightfall. Blood seeping out of the claw marks marked by Crystalstar. I glowered at Crystalstar harshly, that she whimpered like a kit calling for its mother. I lunged at her and scratched her stomach deeply then tore her throat out mercilessly. Cloudblaze gasped then lunged a Crystalstar, hanging onto life as thin as a mouse's tail. He slashed her nose then her eyes, making her blind.

I turned away from the scene and buried my nose into Nightfall's fur. I threw my head back and yowled at the sky like a dog. I shut my eyes and the tears began to fall. I heard several more yowls, entwining with mine. Cloudblaze's was the loudest. All of the clan joined in. Today they had lost a friend, a daughter, a mate, a clanmate or just an enemy. No cat thought that a pure cat would ever die in cold blood.

"The gathering is over. We will discuss this next time." I meowed, grabbing Nightfall by the scruff. I was nudged roughly to the side then CLoudblaze stepped and dipped his head, resting his muzzle on her flank. He glared at me as he grabbed her gently by the scruff.

He carried her on his back looking longingly at the sky as if seeking for her soul in Silverpelt. We prepared to leave but a voice called to us. "Tailstar! Wait!" I turned around. Heartstar, Dewstar, and Tigerlily stood before me, panting. "Go back to camp. I'll meet you there." I commanded sternly. "We're sorry for the loss." They meowed sincerely. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm sorry on what happened with Crystalstar, Tailstar." Tigerlily meowed gently as if speaking to a kit. I grunted and shook my head slowly. "It couldn't be controlled. We will keep you updated. Thank you for your concern. We greatly appreciate it." I dipped my head and they mirrored me, dipping their head until their muzzle's touched the forest floor.

I quickly fled after my clan, the cool breeze slipping through my fur as if it were wet. I stopped by a clearing then lifted my muzzle to the sky. "Oh, Starclan! Why have you forsaken us!" I cried out to the skies.

"We haven't, Tailstar." The wind murmured into my ear, caressing me with its soft breeze. "Remember what you were taught; Trust, Remember, Believe" It whispered then fully vanished.

I bristled but straightened up my spine. I traveled back to the clan, thinking about the prophecy told to me by Leopardstar.

_Blood will fill the streams, fighting will fill dreams, the cats around you, dying, beware the cat lying. Slowly, death will flick you off, one by one, hide, fight or run, there will be no way to escape__. She is your only hope, Tailstar _Her voice rung inside my head

"Who is she?" I asked myself out loud. "Who is this cat?" I asked again, waiting for a reply but getting none. I sighed. "I said! Who IS SHE?" I hissed. The only response I got was the rustling of the trees.

"Go home, Tailstar. Go home and mourn with you clan." I shot off, my paws barley touching the muddy forest floor, ignoring my muscles screaming in protest and the darkness taunting my eyes. My eyes flickered with surprise as my clan came into view, seeing the waiting cats, eyes glazed with anxiety or sadness.

"Tailstar! Where have you been?" Ivysong mewed, running up to touch noses with me. I nuzzled her softly but lovingly. Ivysong looked at me with loving and gentle eyes. The soft look she gave me reminded me of Nightfall's look. Sadness churned inside me as she looked at me with those pale blue eyes.

I abruptly looked down at my paws, pain tearing at my fur like claws. I changed the warrior code so cats could mate with cats from other clans and medicine cats. I dipped my head sorrowfully. "Cloudblaze and Brightheart, since you loved her the most, sit vigil for her tonight." I murmured. Brightheart stumbled towards me blindly like a lost kit. I stroked her flank with my tail soothingly. Her white pelt now ruffled like after a good fight and blue eyes now deathly pale.

"Why her?" She wailed. I immediately softened and looked at her sympathetically. My tail kept stroking her flank, eyes distant. "I don't know, Brightheart. I guess it was her turn to die. Every cat dies. Maybe that's what Starclan had in store for her." I murmured. I shook my head ferociously. _NO. Starclan wouldn't be that harsh on their own, would they? _The more I thought about this the more doubt nipped at my fur.

_Should we turn our backs against them? No. They lived through the hard times with us and they sent miracles and prophecies to us, warning us of oncoming danger. . __._

"What would you know?" Brightheart snapped eyes ablaze. I winced. "It's been hard for us all." I whispered, hurt cracking into my voice. She didn't seem to notice. "It's been hard for YOU?" She shrieked, lashing her tail. "You never loved her like we did. You never were there for you!" She spat, raking her claws on the dirt, flicking her tail to Winterkit, Cloudblaze and herself.

Ivysong sprang in front of me, glaring coldly at Brightheart. "Why don't you shut you mouth, stupid furball? Never talk to the leader like that. If you hurt him, you answer to the calls of me." She challenged the sister of Nightfall. Brightheart seemed taken aback. "You choose HIM over the WHOLE CLAN!" She spat. "I knew you were a mouse- brain but not this much of one." The she- cats stood glaring at each other, neither breaking the menacing glare being exchanged.

I let out a low sigh and shrunk down. Murmurs spread through the gathering cats, most glaring bristling at Ivysong and some, keeping their fur flat and watch the scene unfold before them, gazing calmly at it. "YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT TAILSTAR, DON'T YOU? BEING THE LEADERS FAVORITE AND ALL, SEEKING DEFESE IN ANOTHER CAT TOO SOFT TO EVEN KILL A CAT. COWARD!" I turned around seeing Blackheart shoving his way roughly through the crowd, bristling like a porcupine as he stalked right to Ivysong, spitting in her face, standing in front of the mourning white she- cat.

"Am I right" He hissed. I could feel the embarrassment burning on Ivysong's pelt. I licked her ear comforting to the beautiful she- cat. "Don't worry" I meowed, nuzzling her head. Winterkit rolled towards me. She landed in front of me and sprang at me, claws unsheathed. I felt a sharp pain and found Winterkit on my head. I tried to shake her off but her claws wouldn't let go. "What did you do to her?" She squeaked. I stood there, dumbfounded at what the little kit had said. "What did you do to her?" She demanded more loudly then last time. I shook the haziness out of mind. "What?" I growled. I felt the weight lift off my head.

"Shhhh, young one. Go to sleep…" Cloudblaze murmured distantly. I looked at Ivysong with a content look on her face. I stifled a purr rippling up into my throat as I anxiously pawed the ground. "Just sit vigil already" I snarled at them. They looked at my and bared their teeth at me.

"Fine!" They hissed then stalked away and sat down at the vigil rock. The vigil rock is two rocks sitting next to each other behind the waterfall and above the river flowing softly beneath the rock with a longer rock connecting the two rocks together. And the two cats sitting vigil will sit on either rock while the body is lays beneath the canopy in the stream then, at sunhigh, the two cats who were sitting vigil would bury the body after the whole clan mourns.

They gracefully leaped from rock to rock then stood on the rocks, facing the whole clan and glared at us. I looked at Ivysong as she rubbed against my jaw. "Thanks" she purred. I licked her head lovingly. The whole clan seemed to be glaring at the young beautiful medicine cat.

_Was I in love with her? _Was the last thing I thought before pain was registered into my brain as I fell onto the ground, knocked out cold onto the forest floor. Cackling filled my ears as I blacked out.

This is it for Chapter 2. Please R&R!

Thanks!

-Iceshine/ Mw2lover


	3. Chapter 3

The Rising of the Fallen

Chapter 3

Winterkit POV

"You shall now be Winterpaw." Tailstar meowed. He looked around at his clanmates and his gaze rested on a silver tabby tom with orange eyes.

"Silvertiger! You have completed your training a while ago. You shall mentor this young cat into becoming a Nightclan warrior. Share your strength and speed with this cat." Tailstar meowed, his amber eyes flickering.

Silvertiger dipped his head. "I would be honored to, Tailstar." He purred as he walked up to me and I straightened up, trying to impress him as much as possible. He licked my head as I looked proudly up at the sky, purple eyes twinkling in the sun.

_I hope you're listening, Nightfall. I'm going to make sure you didn't die in cold claws. I will avenge you _I thought.

"WINTERPAW! WINTERPAW! WINTERPAW! WINTERPAW!" The cats cheered. I could here Cloudblaze yowling the loudest and happiest. I looked at Silvertiger as he lifted his muzzle and called out to the skies, cheering happily for his new apprentice.

"What will we do now, Silvertiger?" I mewed excitedly as I stumbled along, trying to keep up with my large mentor. He thought for a while.

"I could change the moss." I suggested. He nodded as I bounded along with him. We approached the river and halted at the riverbank.

"This is where moss grows" He explained. I cocked my head and padded up to the river bank and lapped up some water. Then, I was sucked up into a vision.

_*Vision*_

"_We rule the forest now, Tigerstar." A dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly hissed as he padded alongside a striped dark brown tabby tom. He nodded to the cat._

"_Very good, Hawkfrost. I am proud of you. Now, Lighteningclan shall pay!" The striped tom hissed in satisfaction. The ice- blued eye warrior nodded as they padded alongside an army of cats._

"_ALL HAIL TIGERSTAR!" They chanted. A thick furred ginger and white she cat stood in front of the two male cats. _

"_Tigerstar. Hawkfrost" She purred, dipping her large head. "It's complete. But we have a few problems." She said grimly as Tigerstar glared at her._

"_What is the problem, Mapleshade?" He hissed, flattening his ears against his skull and his hackles rose and quivered in the dark place. _

"_Starclan has another prophecy. The one cat would destroy us. I tried to stop her but she is too strong and will destroy us all if we don't take action soon" Her voice quivered, amber eyes darting around her, unable to meet her master's gaze._

_He unsheathed his claws and lashed out at Mapleshade, baring his yellowing teeth at her as it began to bleed. "Fetch her." He hissed. "Make her evil. Provoke her" He spat as a black she cat with cold, green eyes entered. _

"_Master!" She purred delightedly. "Hollyleaf, help Mapleshade defeat the cat stopping us from ruling over the forest completely!" Hawkfrost snapped at the black she- cat. Hollyleaf was my mothers mothers kin but she joined the dark forest instead._

_She nodded firmly. "Anything for you, master" She mewed as she bounded off into darkness, Mapleshade trailing after her, tail dragging in the dirt. Tigerstar turned to Hawkfrost, fur smooth. _

"_Let's go, son." Tigerstar growled fiercely as they bounded out into the darkness as another cat entered. It was a black tom with a white paw and purple eyes and unusually long claws. He was the Shadowclan deputy. Darkstorm. _

_*VISION*_

I snapped out of the vision.

"Impossible." Silvertiger mumbled to himself as I unsheathed my claws and swiftly cut under the moss and began to collect some. I gently grabbed the soft moss and headed back, perking up as I smelt a squirrel.

I set down the moss and padded towards the scent. I didn't know how to hunt. I felt eyes on me as I got into the hunters crouch my mom taught me. I distributed my weight evenly as I got closer, the more nervous I got.

I pounced and the squirrel didn't have time to react as I landed on it and nipped it's neck. I padded farther into Nightclan territory, smelling a rabbit. I set down the fat squirrel as I smelt two in the same area.

I dropped down and approached them. I pounced on both of them and I killed one then the other. I brought it over to him and his jaw dropped. "H-h-ow d-did you d-do that?" He asked. I shrugged and picked up the moss, squirrel, and rabbit.

"Whoa! Did you really catch that?" Windkit asked. I nodded, puffing out my pure white fur. I saw Silvertiger look at me briefly then push his way through Tailstar's den.

"How did you do it?" Rainkit pressed excitedly. Then, I saw Tailstar leaping onto the Highrock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet me at the highrock for a clan meeting." The loud call of the leader sprang around as I padded to the clearing.

"We have two new apprentices among us today. Windkit!" He mowed. "You have reached your sixth moon and are ready to become an apprentice. You shall now be know as Windpaw. Cloudblaze, you shall mentor this apprentice. Share your strength and wisdom with this cat!" Tailstar meowed, flicking his tail.

"Rainkit! You have also reached your sixth moon and you are ready to become an apprentice. You shall now be known as Rainpaw. Pebble splash, you shall mentor this young cat as your first apprentice. Guide this apprentice into your pawsteps." He meowed, nodding towards her.

"RAINPAW! WINDPAW! RAINPAW! WINDPAW!" The clan called. I cheered along with my clanmates, happy to have new apprentices.

"Talonpaw!" Tailstar's mew rose over the cats. "You have completed your assessment. Emberpelt, does he deserve the name of a warrior?" He asked the orange tabby. My mew stuck inside my throat.

He nodded. "Talonpaw has done a good job. He has the qualities of an excellent apprentice wanted by all mentors." The orange tabby mewed smoothly.

I purred loudly, happy for my old littermate. "Talonpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Tailstar said.

"I do" He meowed.

"Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Talonpaw, from this point on, you shall now be known as Talonbreeze. Starclan honors you for your strength and good thinking." Tailstar mewed as he dipped his head and licked the handsome tabby's head. Talonbreeze licked his shoulder in return.

"I'm honored" Talonbreeze purred.

"Go wash beneath the waterfall as Starclan would bless you for good warrior years." Tailstar murmured into the tabby's ears. He nodded and padded to the waterfall and waded in, a shiver running down his spine.

"TALONBREEZE! TALONBREEZE! TALONBREEZE!" The clan cheered. He dipped his head to the clan as he sat underneath the waterfall, blinking away the water dripping into his green eyes. His black pelt dripped and sagged underneath the pressure of the waterfall. He tilted his head up and opened his jaw and drank the purified water. He padded out, his muscles rippling under his sleek black pelt.

"Talonbreeze!" I called, bounding up towards him. His head snapped up at the sound of my voice. "Winterpaw!" He meowed and licked my head as I approached. He nuzzled me softly.

"I'm going to miss you!" He said sadly. I nudged him. "I'll be a warrior soon, too!" I reminded him.

"WINTERPAW!" Silvertiger called over to me. I glanced over my shoulder. "I gotta go. Bye!" I said and dashed off to my silver mentor. "I'm going to teach you battle moves today." He said. I perked up. "Really!" I asked. He nodded.

"Come on! Lets go!" I called over my shoulder and dashed off into the undergrowth. I dashed in into the hill and halted, waiting for my mentor patiently.

"Let's start off with the back kick. Like this." He meowed. He crouched down and narrowed his eyes. He suddenly lashed out, kicking into the air with his large hind legs, putting all his weight onto his front paws. He landed gracefully and looked at me.

"You try it." He encouraged. I crouched down, pretending there to be an invisible enemy. I lashed out, kicking my hind legs into the air and heaving all my weight into my fore paws. I landed gracefully like him. I sat down on my haunches and looked expectantly at him. He nodded.

"Good job. Let's go into a more difficult one. The badger defense!" He suggested. "It's only used for badgers" I guessed. He nodded approvingly. "Right. It's like this. This is important to know so you can defend your clan against badgers so look carefully." Silveriger warned. I nodded.

He leapt over me swiftly. He turned around and pretends to nip at my hind leg. I turned around on my hind legs on pure instinct and pinned him to the ground, claws sheathed. His eyes widened in surprise and grunted as I got off him.

"Sorry" I muttered looking, ear tips hot with embarrassment.

His orange eyes widened. "That was good, Winterpaw" he reassured me. "Not many cats I know have apprentices like you" He purred, eyes shining. I opened my mouth to protest. "You did a good job. I haven't taught you many moves. Good job" He meowed, flicking his tail on my ear.

"I call this move the unbalancing act!" He said, glancing at me. I looked intently at him. "You get down into a crouch and if the opponent is rearing up on you, then dash under them and take a blow at heir hind leg. But be careful. You have to be fast, strong and small to do this. Then, when your opponent starts to fall, roll out of the way so you don't get crushed." Silvertiger declared. "Try it."

I got down and pretended that there was an enemy in front of me. I judged the distance between me and the enemy then dashed under the opponents belly then slashed at the air then rolled out of the way.

Silvertiger watched me then nodded. "Good job, Winterpaw. Your apprenticeship will end quickly. I can feel it." He observed. I felt my eyes brighten up. A loud screech filled the air as a brown tom bounded through the forest. "Waterclan has asked us to become allies. Lighteningclan has decided to avenge Crystalstar!" Poppypatch panted as he skidded to a halt next to me. "You and your apprentice are going on the battle patrol. Hurry!" He meowed and dashed away.

"Come on, Winterpaw" Silvertiger growled, stalking towards the clan. My fur pricked with excitement as I padded proudly next to my mentor.

"Can I come with you?" Brightheart begged "So I can avenge my sister!" She cried. Tailstar nodded. "But be careful." He meowed. "You're not supposed to be fighting" Cloudblaze pointed out to the leader.

"Remember, Winterpaw. Real warriors don't kill unless necessary. Don't kill unlike your ambitious mother who didn't show mercy." Silvertiger said, standing beside me, looking out into the forest. My hackles lifted and I flattened them down.

"What if one of us get killed in battle?" I wailed loudly. Talonbreeze was by my side in an instant.

"It'll be OK" He soothed me. "I hope" He muttered to himself. "What do you mean?" I screeched. "Ivysong! Prepare the herbs. Get ready to treat any injured cat in the fight. You will watch and look for any injured cats but don't fight! A warrior would be there to guard you just in case" Cloudblaze mewed sternly to the trembling medicine cat.

She nodded meekly and shrunk into her pelt. "Come on!" Cloudblaze yowled and plunged into the tick undergrowth guarding the camp. The sound of screeches and yowls of pain filled the sky as I pumped energy into my paws, pushing myself further, running beside my father and Brightheart.

The first cat I saw was a LighteningClan apprentice with a grey pelt and blue eyes. She looked frightened and lost. I lunged at her, sliding out my claws and landing onto her back. She let out a startled yowl and rolled. I leapt off of her and I used a tripping move. I crouched down as the young she- cat cuffed my ear. My paw lashed out, putting all my strength into the swipe as I tripped the apprentice.

She fell down and sprang back up to her paws, baring her teeth. "Never touch any cat I love!" I spat, raking my claws into her side as I ran around her. She looked startled and dizzy then I pounced but was knocked out of the air by a tom.

"And never mess with my apprentice!" The tom spat. "SNAKEFOOT!" Dovepaw shrieked loudly. The black tom flicked his tail onto her ear. "RUN" He snarled as he tackled me down, digging his claws into my shoulder, exposing his underbelly. My hind legs reared back and kicked him and sent him flying. A white blur stood in front of me and pinned the LighteningClan warrior down.

"Never hurt my daughter!" Cloudblaze snarled, protectively in front of me. I bared my teeth at the LighteningClan warrior and lashed my tail. I leapt over Cloudblaze and onto Snakefoot and took a blow at his underbelly and dashed away, blood coating my fur and claws.

Fishpaw came into my sights and I slipped under him like a fish, causing him to rear up. My claws raked his underbelly as I wrapped my tail around my hind leg. I bit his hind leg and gave a harsh tug and he collapsed as I rolled away.

I don't even know what I was doing! He took a swift blow to my shoulder and I winced in pain. My vision went red but I controlled it. I lunged at him and swiped my paw at the top of his skull, scratching his head and ears deeply. He whimpered and backed away.

"Scared?" I sneered. "This time, mommy isn't here to save you" I taunted. I leapt over him and sunk my teeth into his tail. He let out a loud yowl of pain. The taste of LighteningClan blood disgusted me. My jaws closed around his tail the more he struggled. I bunched up my muscles and leapt onto his back like I did for Talonbreeze.

He collapsed at the sudden weight on his back and I inflicted several wounds on his back. I leapt off him and padded away as he laid there, whimpering and licking his wounds.

"You're mother killed my sister!" A voice spat behind me. I whipped around on my paw, seeing a silver she- cat with blue eyes that were narrowed into slits. I hissed in pain as she charged into my side, biting my flank in the process.

Moonshine lifted her bloody muzzle to the sky and yowled to Silverpelt. "I HAVE AVENGED YOU, SUNSHINE!" She yowled. I glared at her and let my claws slide in and out. I slashed at her cheek all the way down to her throat. She glared down at me, blood dripping onto my white flank. The wounds I received were burning like a wildfire as she fiercely attacked my side.

She snarled. "You're only an apprentice. You can't defeat a warrior." She glowered. I ignored her useless taunts and bit her paw and slid out from under her firm grasp.

I bowled into her chest as she fell down onto the ground, not moving. I bit her neck and ripped her throat out, killing her instantly. I got off her and ran into a Waterclan apprentice who looked no bigger than a kit itself.

The gray tom's eyes searched wildly then his gaze rested on me. "Have you seen Pebblesplash? She is a silver she- cat with blue eyes. I'm Stormpaw, by the way" He meowed to me. I shook my head and saw a LighteningClan warrior charging at us. "Go" I hissed, nudging him on the head. I was bigger than him so I could take care of the warrior but I don't know about Stormpaw though. "RUN!" I yowled to Stormpaw as the tabby lunged for the small apprentice.

Stormpaw looked frightened. I leapt in front of him. I looked over my shoulder. "GO!" I snarled. He scrambled to his paws and shot off, casting glances back at me as I fought with the warrior aggressively and ferociously. I didn't even know half the moves I was doing but it didn't matter right now. It all came to me on pure instinct. It just felt natural doing these battle moves.

"LIGHTENINGCLAN! RETREAT!" Tigerstar yowled as the clan gathered and glared. "I'm sorry." Tigerstar mewed. "They outvoted me to avenge Crystalstar" was all she said as they padded away towards their clan as Waterclan and our clan gathered around.

"Thank you, Tailstar. Waterclan is in your debt." Dewstar mewed, dipping her head. Mosspelt nodded and signaled to the clan to head on back, Dewstar padded next to her mate Tigerfang.

"WINTERPAW!" Brightheart screeched, pelting towards me. I looked at her and purred as she began to sniff me for wounds like a mother would do to their kits. "Are you hurt?" She meowed. I nodded and winced as she licked my shoulder and side, seeing Cloudblaze and Silvertiger shoving their way through the scatter if cats.

"Are you OK?" They asked in sync. I shrugged a shoulder, to stiff to move a lot. Cloudblaze sighed, licked my head a few times then picked me up by the scruff like he would do when I was a tiny kit.

"Will you able to continue training?" Silvertiger pressed. I shrugged again. He sighed and padded next to us.

"WE ARE VICTORIOUS!" Tailstar announced when we arrived back to the clan. They erupted into cheers as Talonbreeze came to sniff me.

"Are you OK?" He asked anxiously. Again, I shrugged, wincing at the pain. He licked my head and a warm, tingly emotion swept over me.

"Too the medicine cat den. Now" Talonbreeze ordered firmly. I rolled my eyes. "Yes mother!" I meowed. A memory stabbed at my side like a claw remembering my cat mother, Nightfall who now hunts with Starclan. Talonbreeze let out a _mrrow _of laughter and flicked his tail under my nose but then turned serious.

"Did anyone die?" He asked curiously yet firmly. I tilted my head then shook it. "I don't so" I said, shaking my head in a gesture as Ivysong came to inspect me. She gasped when she saw my side.

"What happened, Winterpaw?" She asked me. "Moonshine decided to avenge Sunshine so she tore up my side" I mewed innocently as she let out an annoyed hiss. "Come with me, young one." She muttered and walked to the den and Cloudblaze set me down in the medicine cat den.

"Stay here and don't move" He warned to me. "I need to go talk with Tailstar" Ivysong scowled at the clan deputy but nodded in agreement.

"Fine" I huffed and looked away. I could see him rolling his eyes and stifled a _mrrow_ of laughter.

Ivysong put some fresh marigold on the wound then cobwebs over it. She inspected carefully then began running her tail down my spine and muzzle as if checking for a temperature.

"Fetch Cloudblaze and Silvertiger for me, Firepaw" She told her apprentice. He nodded and soon, his bright orange pelt was no where to be seen.

"You needed us?" The two male cats asked. Ivysong nodded.

"Winterpaw has a fever" She meowed. Cloudblaze froze. "Does she have greencough? Whitecough" Cloudblaze mewed franticly and began sniffing me. She shook her head.

"But it might become greencough then possibly blackcough" Ivysong hissed grimly. "She cannot continue training until she is better and she must rest right now" The she- cat meowed.

"Go" She shooed the warriors away. "Here. Eat these" She mewed and went to the back of the den to grab some medicine. "It's Tansy. Eat these just in case you have a cough. And eat these. It's feverfew. You have a fever so we need to cool it down. Any also eat these poppy seeds. They help you sleep and soothe and pain you have. Now shoo" She said, flicking her tail to the exit.

I stumbled out and into the apprentice den and flopped down on the soft moss and feathers and fell asleep.

_*Dream*_

"_I have sent her greencough, Tigerstar. It shall soon turn to blackcough then she shall die, leaving us to control" The ginger she cat meowed, dipping her head to Tigerstar. _

"_Good, Mapleshade. You deserve a prize" The large striped tabby tom purred and tossed Mapleshade a plump vole he had caught. She took ravish bites and ate it before you could say 'StarClan' and licked her lips hungrily. It was almost as if Tigerstar and Hawkfrost starved the cats. _

"_I also made her wounds infected. But the medicine cat treated it." Mapleshade admitted sorrowfully. Her eyes brightened up as Tigerstar threw her half a squirrel. All the other Dark Forest cats watched in jealousy as the ThunderClan/ Rouge/ Riverclan (A/N I'm not completely sure but I think Mapleshade is RiverClan since her mate was RiverClan, ThunderClan, and a rouge) she- cat got all the prey. _

"_We shall rule, Hawkfrost. Soon. But not yet" Tigerstar promise to, Hawkfrost a dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly with icy blue eyes. Hawkfrost bared his sharp, yellowing teeth and growled in satisfaction. _

"_They better do the plan right" He snarled and dug his claws into a decaying tree and dragged them down the trunk, slicing it in the process with his long claws, creating an unnerving screech. The other cats watching the scene shuddered. "Or I'll shred them to pieces." _

_*Dream* _

I shot up from my nest, head whipping around the dark den. I let out a startled mew as voices came from the front of the den.

"Rainpaw! Windpaw! Look what you did!" A voice scolded at the two apprentices. A mumbled reply came from Rainpaw.

"I'm really sorry, mom" He meowed. His sister, Windpaw agreed with him with a nod of her head.

"Me too. We won't do it again" They promised. Crystalshine seemed to weigh her options and in the end, agreed.

"Fine" she growled. "Bur don't do it again" She popped her head in. "Sorry about that" She meowed embarrassed. I let out a purr I didn't know I let out. "It's OK. Their just apprentices." I pointed out. She looked at me and heaved a sigh as she let her shoulders sag a bit.

"You're right" She meowed. "But if they do it again, tell me. They really need a punishment."

A hazel colored tail stroked down Crystalshine's flank. "Scarface" She purred, flicking her tail under the hazel colored cat's muzzle.

I let out a startled sneeze then leaped up onto my paws and arched my back to stretch it.

"Ivysong told you to stay here" Scarface meowed. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I know. I need to get some more poppy seeds. You're little warriors woke me up" I mewed, flicking my tail at the tussling apprentices. He tilted his head.

"What happened?" He asked. I looked at Crystalshine as she let out an annoyed huff.

"They woke her up from her sleep." She explained, flicking her eyes carefully to her kits. Scarface bared his teeth playfully.

"Looks like they need to be taught a lesson!" He exclaimed and stalked over to them. I left the den whiskers twitching, deep in thought.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ivysong screeched right in my ear. I winced and flattened my ears against my skull, then raised them, my ears twitching in her direction, intimidated.

"Getting more poppy seeds." I meowed, lapping up the small seeds. "Rainpaw and Windpaw woke me up from a dream." I shivered as Ivysong perked up.

"Dream? What kind of dream? From who?" She asked excitedly. I shrugged and she looked crestfallen.

"What's it about?" She pressed on.

"It's not you're business!" I spat, lashing my tail at her. She winced. "Stop poking you're nose in places they don't belong!" My hackles lifted alongside my neck, spitting in her face. I unsheathed my claws and stalked out of the den, leaving her cowering in the corner.

I circled the nest for a bit then sat down with a low sigh and I closed my eyes and was about to fall asleep 'till SOMEONE woke me up with a swipe to the ear. I sprang up to my paws, eyes blazing.

"What was that for?" I growled, surprised to see Tailstar glaring down at me.

"I found Ivysong cowering in the corner of her den and she said that you hurt her!" He growled. I was taken aback.

"You love her more then your own clan, don't you? Why don't you just run away with her so you can live HAPPILY EVER AFTER? HUH?" I challenged him, raising my voice to a yowl.

"No I don-"He started to protest.

"No one can deny it, Tailpelt. You love her more than you care for your own clan. You're supposed to put your clan above you're everything." I spat, using his warrior name. He winced at the harshness of my tone.

"It was YOU who killed my mother." I continued. "You weren't there for you're clanmate. And she died. IN. COLD. BLOOD!" I shirked, bristling. "MY OWN MOTHER! HOW COULD YOU! YOU WERE TOO BUSY MOONING OVER HER AND YOU WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION TO HER!"

He winced again and hung his head. "I did love you're mother. I still did even though she chose Cloudblaze over me" His voice was just above a whisper. I snorted disbelievingly.

" No wonder why she chose Cloudblze over you. You heartless PIECE OF FOX- DUNG! So you let her die? Wow." I said. "Some love" A loud growl ripped its way through my throat.

"Maybe StarClan was wrong to choose you as leader. Maybe. I wonder why I was even born. I would rather join LighteningClan or WaterClan then have YOU as leader. When you die, I'm going to come back."

"Then why don't you?" He challenged. I brightened up.

"I will. That's a great idea. At least you're small brain is there for something" I exclaimed, padding out of the den.

"No wait! I didn't mean that!" He stuttered as I strode proudly to the Highrock, confidence in every step I took.

I looked down at the Clan in awe as I raised m head and made a call. "CATS OF NIGHTCLAN!" I yowled and waited for the clan to gather before me underneath my paws.

"I HAVE DECIDED TO CHANGE CLANS! TO ESCAPE MY PAST AND TAILSTAR! I HAVE DECIDED TO VENTURE TO WATERCLAN TO BEGIN A NEW LIFE. I WILL SET OFF AT SUNDOWN AND MAKE MY WAY TO WATERCLAN. ANYONE IS WELCOME TO JOIN. WHEN TAILSTAR DIES, I WILL COME BACK TO MY BIRTHPLACE AND RESSUME MY LIFE LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED. IS CLOUDBLAZE COMES WITH ME AND THEN COMES BACK, SINCE HE WAS THE LAST DEPUTY TO BE CHOSEN, HE WILL BECOME LEADER!" I finished and dipped my head to the cats and a yowls of their approval.

"I will come with you!" A black tom and a silver tom shouldered their way through the crowd. "Silvertiger! Blackheart!"

"Anyone who decides to come gather here with me!" I announced to the clan. A lot looked at each other and nodded. Pebblesplash, Crystalshine, Cloudblaze, Scarface, Emberpelt, Poppypatch, Rainpaw, Windpaw, Icewhisker, Talonbreeze, Brightheart, Firepaw and Dawnpaw as well.

"You have taken my clan away from me!" Tailstar roared and lunged for me. I looked at Silvertiger and he nodded. I lunged and met him halfway, sliding my claws out.

"Murderer!" I snarled harshly under my breath. "Betrayer! Pest!" I pinned him down and took a swift blow to his skull and dragging my claws all the way down to his head and bit a death bite beyond healing. Ivysong lunged at him and knocked me out. I flailed my paws and it hit her effectively on the head. She took many blows before both she and I fell to the ground in unison.

Like it?

Hate it?

Is it ok?

I wanna hear from YOU! But…

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. Just these characters!

Please review! Peace

~Iceshine/ Mw2lover


End file.
